


3 AM

by BloodySpade0000



Series: 𝔅𝔩𝔲𝔢 𝔞𝔰𝔥𝔢𝔰 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine is seriously done with him, Crack, Dialogue-Only, Haizaki calling Aomine while drunk happens alot, Love Confessions, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Phone Calls & Telephones, Plot Twist, Short One Shot, he ain't drunk this time, idk - Freeform, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodySpade0000/pseuds/BloodySpade0000
Summary: Aomine gets a phone call from Haizaki at 3 AM
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Haizaki Shougo
Series: 𝔅𝔩𝔲𝔢 𝔞𝔰𝔥𝔢𝔰 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998034
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	3 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Literally this is just crack.

_*Obnoiouxs sound of phone ringing*_

**Aomine:** _*groans and picks up phone*_ what the hell do you want, Haizaki. _*bastard was the only one who called him at 3 am.*_

**Haizaki:** _*hesitates*_ I...I love you, Daiki.

**Aomine:** _*frowns*_ Hang up and call me back when you're sober Haizaki. _*He had no time to deal with one of Haizaki's drunken episodes.*_

**Haizaki:** I'm not drunk, bitch.

**Aomine:** Are you high?

**Haizaki:** You know, what fuck-

**Aomine:** _*smrkies*_ I love you too.

**Haizaki:** _*confusion*_ F-huh?

**Aomine:** _*rolls eyes*_ Said I love you too 

**Haizaki:** O-Oh.

**Aomine:** Since you're awake anyway. Do ya want to come over?

**Haizaki:** Sure

**Author's Note:**

> Pls comment and tell me ur feelings. Give me some love. 💕⚘😊


End file.
